Be Brave for One Last Time
by Pups3942
Summary: Upon stumbling into an abandoned house, Italy quickly realizes that this house plays no joke. The unusual house contains a dark secret that kills anyone who tries to invoke its secret, at the same time, feeds on the fear of its current inhabbitants. How can Italy get out and also save his friends from dying?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Ve… Ve... Ve..." The Italian panted hard. He turned around to see if the 'monster' was still chasing him. It was. He could still see its shadows lurking behind the door. He sprang up and dashed again. He broke out into sweat and the beads of perspiration that formed on his forehead flowed into his eyes. It stung.

He felt breathless, his breathing was labored… The sounds of footsteps are getting louder. 'Thump th-thump thump th-thump'. The brunette desperately tries to quiken his spped. He tripped over a lifed wooden floor plank and landed with a heavy thud. "Argh…" he groaned.

'Thump th-thump thump th-thump' the sound of footsteps are booming now. The Italian struggled to pull himself up. He followed the pathway of the abandoned house. The floor creaked with every step he took. He turned at the edge and ran in a limping sort of way. Alas! It's a dead end!

The Italian frantically looked around. His breathing was so loud that it echoed in the abandoned house. The brunette pressed his back against the wall and prepared for the worst, which have yet to come…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The moonlight shimmered in the darkness. Cool air could be felt… The Italian almost broke into a cry. But he willed himself to remain silent.

He glanced out of the window located high in the wall. The moon was high in the sky, daybreak is coming. He wrapped himself with his arms and sat at the corner, which made him look like a shivering ball. He prayed hard that the 'monster' will leave him alone.

His Body ached from the sudden intensive workout done, he'd never ran so much before. The cuts and bruises on him began to fell sore. He could still hear the creature's slow approach as if it's purposely done it to intimidate the already frightened brunette. 'Thump… Th-thump… Thump… Th-thump…'

The panicky Italian cowered in the corner and covered his ears, "Go away… Go away…" He didn't know how long he'd said it, but his throat felt dry, his voice was hoarse. The Italian felt vulnerable, he was weak, he could barely open his eyes or move his limbes…


	3. Chapter 3

**Pups: Hi, this is actually my first time writing and posting, hence I'm trying my best to get used to this. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please do leave reviews :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

When he finally struggled to look up, he realized that there was light, soft rays of sunlight in the sky. It will soon be daytime. Odd, the footsteps seems to be gone…

Confused, he forced himself up onto his two feet and staggered for a moment. The brunette felt dazed and he slumped back down, breathless.

He breathes heavily and the sound of his labored breathing echoed in the house. The Italian groaned as he turned. Pain overwhelmed his body. With one last hard try, he hauled himself. Unstable on his own two feet, he leaned on the wall for support.

Room by room, he searched. But in the midst of cloud and dust, he found nothing. Nothing except bloodied footprints, big and small. The brunette shuddered.

He tried to recall what has exactly taken place, but the throbbing veins near the temple were the only replies. The doors creaked open as the brunette gently pushed them open before peeking in. There was nothing.

The Italian strudded to the main hall before turning into another aisle. Strange, he thought. He was sure that the room was in a mess last night due to the chase from the terror that live within. But everything was placed nicely. No broken glass, no torn sofa, not a single damage could be found. It was just as it looked when he stumbled upon this place.

He shook the thought out of his head. Suddenly, there was a deafening sound of something crashing in the room at the corner of the opposite aisle. Trembling, he crept towards the sound.

He kept his fingers crossed behind his back. He pulled out his hand, fingers raw and sore, he ran them over to the door handle… The brunette struggled to push the handle. All his energy has left him.

With a soft click, the door swung open. Like the other rooms, this room was unusually neat. Had what happened last night been a drean? No. The Italian was wounded, tired, vulnerable. This is happening. This is real.

He cocked his head and glanced around, He swore that the sound has emerged from here, But nothing was amiss… The room was like a mini office suite. A long work table laid in front of the beautiful glass-windows. It has a long brown, leathered sofa at the side with a huge cupboard sitting beside it. The grandfather clock chimed. The brunette looked at it. 12 O'clock. Time was really racing. He thought he had just witnessed sun rise. Isn't it? The bathroom door creaked. The edgy Italian turned to face the door. What lies within?

* * *

**Pups: There might be grammar and spelling mistake, I'm so sorry about that. Please do review? Reviews make me happy :D Thank you. Keep waggin'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pups: Happy wags to my readers! This a new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Each step he took, he felt that his heart is pounding 100 miles per hour against his chest. He didn't have to break out in perspiration, he was already soaked in his sweat.

He pushed the door open. There, lying in a pool of bllod, was the German. His body was twisted, his blonde hair was streaked red with blood. His eyes were rolled back behind his head. "NEE! DOITSU!"

The Italian hobbled towards his best friend and shook him hard. His eyes welled up with tears. "Doitsu! Doitsu…" In the background, under his crying, sinister laughter could be heard. As the poor brunette wept over the loss of his bestie, the grandfather clock chimed again. This time the hour hand is pointing at 6, and the minute hand at 12. Time certainly was moving at an unusual speed. The day passed as if 24 hours was compressed into 5 hours.

Nightfall will soon come. And It'll be dark again. The Italian hugged the lifeless German for what it seemed to be the last. Then he stood up and attempted to carry the German out with him. But he couldn't. He had no energy left. Then, it happened again.

The front door creaked. The shutters shut closed with a loud thud. The room was dark again. The air was chilly, his warm breath formed visible vapour which dispersed into the air. The brunette slowly turned his aching body, his back facing his bestie. Nothing was there. Yet…

SUDDENLY, he felt an icy hand gripped his neck tightly. The ice cod fingers were choking him. With a wheezing yelp, he jumped around. The Italian's eyes met HIS. There he was, his best friend, he rose from the dead. The German's eyes were still rolled back behind his head. Blood was still pouring out with every action the German made. The Italian looked at his now zombie friend.

The brunette used whatever was restored of his energy and made a run for it. Tears welled up in his eyes. The tear dorps flew across his face as he ran. " Doitsu! Doitsu…Doi…" He cried but willed himself to be silent. The loss of hs best friend broke his heart, now, the zombie friend of his is going to kill him. The Italian felt his heart being torn to shreds.

After quite a run, he hear the German's footsteps no more. More confusion hit the already confused brunette. How was this all these all happening?! Replaced by the German's still, booming footsteps, was the 'monster's' footsteps. The Italian swore that it was the 'monster from the previous night. It has to be… He listened hard, over his labored breathing. No, it was. He was sure of it. Beads of perspiration dripped down from his forehead. His shirt clung onto him like superglue. The brunette was starving, worn out out, wounded. He was vulnerable. " Thump… Th-thump… Thump… Th-thump…"It was creeping closer. He had to run. And he had to survive this night, like he did before. But now, he cannot based it on luck. He needed proper technique. This is where all the trainings from the German come in handy.

The Italian made a run for it, tripping and bumping into things after very turn. The mansion is a deadly maze. He needed to find the master bedroom. He was sure of it. The masters of this unusual house will know everything.

The old cuts are now raw and bleeding again. The brunette peeked into every room he came across. Each was different from one another, but none was the room he was asking for. After a sharp turn after climbing the stairs, he was face to face with the most eerie part of the house. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling. The floor was dusty, the air was damp. And there in the darkest corner, was a room with the biggest door he had ever seen in this house, excluding the main door.

He inhaled the stale air, and strudded towards the door. This is it, the Italian thought. The usual cowardly brunette seemed to have transformed. He was bold now. He needs to be brave to survive.

He locked his finger onto the handle, and with one hard push, the door opened with a click. A loud screech was heard. It sounded angry, upset. It sounded painful. Was this the key to get out of here?

* * *

**Pups: Hehe, this marks the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, they make my tail wag :D Thanks**


End file.
